Dragon Ball NG
by BAP
Summary: Pan, Bra, & Marron go train and learn some secret and something more happens betwwen them
1. trianing begins

Dragon Ball NG (next generation)  
  
by: BAP  
  
Important Authors Notes: All the Sayians in this Fanfic have their tales and Pan's & Bra's are the same color as their hair and Marron is ½ Android. Some ages so you know Pan is 15, Bra is 16, &Marron is 19.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon Ball show or characters except Goton, Teal, &Crystal and I'm pretty darn proud of them.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pan, Bra, &Marron were standing in front of Capsule Corp. saying goodbye to their family and friends because they had asked their parents if they could go train by themselves and after they got the OK they said they would be back in 1 month. Just as they were about to leave Gohan, Vegeta, &Krillen all gave each of their daughters capsules with extra training clothes, enough food for a week, &10 sensui beans then Bulma tried to give them a capsule house but instead they said they wanted a camping set so Bulma gave them that instead they said thanks waved goodbye and flew off to find a good place to train at. They flew on for about 2 hours before they found the perfect place to train it was a dessert on the side of the ocean and a small forest on the other side of it. They sat down in the dessert area about 50 feet from the edge of the forest they then set up camp and were very hungry and by a vote of 2 to 1 Marron was elected to cook dinner. By the time they finished dinner it was dark so they thought it would be wise to get some sleep early and start training at first light. They got in their tent said "good night" to each other closed their eyes and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Marron was the first to wake up she looked over at her friends and then she tried to wake them up, they pushed her away and growled at her never having waken up so she got a devilish idea, she left the tent grabbed a bucket and flew off to the ocean and filled the bucket with ice cold water flew back to the camp site landed in front of the opening of the tent and in a cold & menacing voice she yelled "wake up" and throw the bucket of ice cold ocean water all over her two sleeping friends. They screamed and bolted out of the tent soaking wet and then stared daggers at Marron which just smiled at them "You said you wanted up at first light but you wouldn't wake up so now Pan you make breakfast so we can start OK" Marron said smiling. The two ½ Sayian girls grumbled went back into the tent changed clothes and Pan made breakfast. While eating they talked about how they should train sense their was three of them and after a little while Bra said "We should spend 2 hrs. sparing 2 on 1 then switch until we all get a turn being double teamed, then we should split up and work alone for 2 hrs. to learn new skills or perfect old skills, then I'll make lunch, then help out one another with their skills if we can, then we meditate for concentration and sensing energy levels, then some free time to do whatever we need to do, then get some sleep, how does that sound". They nodded their agreement then Bra said "And sense it was my idea I get double teamed first and no holding back you got it" Pan giggled looked at her blue haired friend and said "OK you asked for it" with a smile on her face. Bra just shrugged her shoulders and said "OK, lets start our warm up" so they started their warm up exercising and stretching.   
  
  
  
Please give me some feed back on how you liked my fanfic. Thank You 


	2. secrets

Important Authors Notes: All the Sayians in this Fanfic have their tales and Pan's & Bra's are the same color as their hair and Marron is ½ Android. Some ages so you know Pan is 15, Bra is 16, &Marron is 19.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon Ball show or characters except Goton, Teal, &Crystal and I'm pretty darn proud of them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When they all said they were ready they took off into the air in a tight circle to square off Marron & Pan made the first moves after Bra which was doing pretty good. But after about 10 mins. Bra noticed Pan was holding back the her energy. Bra got very angry and yelled "Pan no fair I said no holding back now show me what you got" Pan looked at her very angry friend and said "As you wish but remember you asked for it" she started powering up and in a blinding flash of gold light she transformed into a Super Sayian. After Bra and Marron snapped out of their shock they gasped then Bra asked "Sense when did you become a Super Sayian" Pan smirked at her friend and said "A week ago when I got trampled by a herd of dinosaurs" Bra smiled and said "OK, now what is the secret" Pan looked at her friend in the eye with a serious look on her face and said "The power comes in call of a need for the power". Then Bra got an idea she looked at Pan and said "I will land on the ground and I want you to use an energy attack on me and this time don't hold back and I mean it" Pan frowned and said "I will kill you for sure if I do that" Bra said "Please Panny, be a friend and do it besides you owe me a favor anyway". Pan smiled she knew Bra only called her Panny when she was serious and nodded her OK. Bra landed on the ground and got in defensive stance while Pan powered up to form her strongest attack, then when Pan knew Bra was ready she yelled "Super Cannon fire" a blast of gold energy headed straight at Bra she was able to hold it for about 2 mins. Then it surrounded her then exploded but when the smoke and flying dirt cleared all they saw was a grinning Bra as a Super Sayian with half her clothes ripped off her body. Pan and Marron floated down to the ground next to Bra then Pan asked "So now are you happy now" Bra still smiling said "Yes, I'm happy now but how do I look" Pan and Marron looked at each other and said in unison "Very cool" then Bra said "Good". When Pan and Bra were talking over being Super Sayians they heard Marron say "What the hell, As long as you girls are showing off I guess I can to" then as they looked on in amazement Marron yelled out and in a flash of silver light her hair went from a blond color to a silver color, her eyes turned red and her body was covered in a full body armor that molded to every curve of her body. It was Bra and Pan's turn to stair on in shock but with a cackling laugh they snapped out of it and Pan asked "What in the hell did you just do" Marron still giggling she said "This is Super Android form 1 do you like my new look". But it was Bra who caught what she said and asked "Form 1, How many forms are there" Marron just said "There are 3 forms and I'm going to do my damnedest to get to level 3, because my mother said a Super Android form 3 can go toe to toe with a Super Sayian 4" then Bra asked "Does your mother know about this" Marron just shuck her head no and smiled. Pan then asked if Marron has a energy detector in one of her eyes she nodded her head yes then asked her to read their energy levels she nodded again and said "OK, Mine is at 150,000,000, Bra you are at 130,000,000, and Pan you are at 155,000,000" Bra made a pouting face and said "No fair, Then I get extra training form you two" they all laughed and looked at Bra and said "OK" then got back to training again. By the end of the day they had learned some new skills and perfected some old ones and were very tired and had no trouble falling to sleep.  
  
Please give me some feed back on how you liked my fanfic. Thank You 


	3. asking for help and more

Important Authors Notes: All the Sayians in this Fanfic have their tales and Pan's & Bra's are the same color as their hair and Marron is ½ Android. Some ages so you know Pan is 15, Bra is 16, &Marron is 19.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon Ball show or characters except Goton, Teal, &Crystal and I'm pretty darn proud of them.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They stayed on their training plan for a couple of weeks and got steadily stronger , Pan had now went Super Sayian level 2 then level 3, Bra had made it to Super Sayian level 2 and very close to level 3, And Marron had made it to Super Android form 2 which changed her looks to silver hair with gold streaks, Her eyes were now solid red, And her armor was a glowing white color. They were all very proud with themselves but they had ran out of ideas for techniques they had even learned how to bend light to turn invisible. Then Marron got an idea and said "Pan, Can you talk to Goku telepathically" she said "Sure" then Marron said "Good, Can you ask him to come here and not tell anyone where he is going" Pan said "OK" then closed her eyes so she could talk to her grandpa (P)*Grandpa can you hear me (G)*Yes, Pan I can hear you (P)*Grandpa, Can you come to were we are, Please (G)*Sure, But only because you asked nicely, (giggling sound)(P)*Thank you so much grandpa we'll drop our energy barrier so you can find us, See you in a few seconds (G)*OK, Pan I can't wait to see what you girls have been up to. Pan opened her eyes and said "OK, Drop your energy back down to where it was before we started training then Marron drop your energy barrier so grandpa can find us". In about 5 seconds Goku arrived and Marron put her energy barrier back up while Pan and Bra greeted Goku, Pan said "Hello, Grandpa" then Bra said "Nice of you to stop by uncle Kakarot" Goku just smiled and said "OK, What do you girls want". The 2 ½ sayain girls shrugged their shoulders and said in unison pointing at Marron "She wanted you" Goku smiled and said "OK, Marron what do you want me for". Marron said "Uncle Goku can you show use instantaneous movement" he said "Sure, But you girls have to show me how much you have learned first and don't worry I won't tell anyone" all 3 nodded their OK and smiled. Goku then walked over to a rock and sat down to watch the show, They showed him everything and at the same time Bra finally made it to level 3. He stud up and clapped his hands then said "First, I have to say I'm very proud and impressed with your progress, I would also like to know if Pan and Bra would like to go Super Sayian 4 because I can help but only one at a time" they yelped out a excited "You mean it, Yes we would" he giggled and said "Bra you have to wait and go second so wrap a piece of cloth over your eyes and please don't peek" she did what he said and went to sit in the tent to make sure she didn't peek. Goku then told Pan to open her mind so he could talk to her telepathically, then he formed an energy ball in his hand then threw it in the air then squeezed his hand closed and it exploded and hovered in the sky then he told Pan to look up at the light. She did and in no time she started to change into the Ozorrea form but before Goku could try to talk to her she transformed into Super Sayian 4 with black body fur, moderate muscle mass, Her breast were exposed like the males chest , and she looked like a grown up women. She smiled and said "This is so cool, But grandpa was it suppose to be that easy and why am I all grown up and are my breast out in the open". Goku said with his hand on the back of his head "No it wasn't suppose to be that easy but maybe its cuss you're a girl and I think you look good as a grown up and don't worry about your breast look good to" Pan blushed covering her breast and said "Grandpa!" then Goku said after realizing what he said "Sorry Pan, now lets get Bra out here" then he had Marron help Bra over to them then removed her blindfold and told her to look at the light in the sky but she didn't go into Ozorrea form at all instead went straight into Super Sayain 4 with light blue body fur but the rest was just like Pan. Goku looked at the 2 girls and started laughing while both of them just stared at him. When Goku stopped laughing he said "OK, Now I wish I was a girl because you 2 did that better then I did" after he said that Pan and Bra started laughing. While Pan and Bra were trying to catch their breath Marron asked Goku "OK, Now can you teach use instantaneous movement" Goku said "Sorry, I almost forgot, We can start right away". So for the next week he trained the girls on how to use instantaneous movement and with Marron's detailed outer space maps she took her 2 friend and uncle into deep space so they could know were these places are and go there themselves and also learned they could even travel to places in the next dimension.  
  
When Goku left they still had a week in their training to go which they used to perfect instantaneous movement and they learned they had a telepathic link between all tree of them. Marron was also able to transform into Super Android form 3 that changed her hair to gold with silver streaks that grew down her back down to her ass, her irises turned gold on red eye balls, And her armor turned to a glowing blue color and Bra and Pan hit a level they called Super Sayian 5 which is Super Sayain 4 with the gold hair and body fur and green eyes. On their last night at their camp they noticed it was a full moon and when they went in their tent for sleep that night they felt strange and very much in love with each other and mated with each other and afterwards fell asleep in a pile of arms and legs and smiles on their faces. The next morning they shared passionate kisses with each other then recapsulised their camp site. Then Marron took down her energy barrier then they all turned invisible and flew off for Capsule Corp. Halfway there Marron spoke up and said "Why don't we land I'll put up an energy barrier then we power up to max and get a final power level reading. They all agreed and landed in a forest Marron put up a energy barrier they all powered up to max then Marron did a power reading on them Marron was at 790,000,000, Pan was at 810,000,000, and Bra was at 795,000,000. All satisfied with their readings they dropped their energy back down and Marron dropped the energy barrier then they took back to the sky and flew on to Capsule Corp. When they landed in front of Capsule Corp. everyone looked like they weren't there then it came to them they were still invisible so they turned visible and scared everyone shitless then had to explain their new skill to their family and friends laughing the whole time.  
  
Please give me some feed back on how you liked my fanfic. Thank You 


	4. showing their true colors and sharing se...

Important Authors Notes: All the Sayians in this Fanfic have their tales and Pan's & Bra's are the same color as their hair and Marron is ½ Android. Some ages so you know Pan is 15, Bra is 16, &Marron is 19.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon Ball show or characters except Goton, Teal, &Crystal and I'm pretty darn proud of them.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Once the greetings were over Vegeta looked at the girls and said "Lets see what else you have learned". Bra was the first to speck up and say "No, We don't raise our power levels unleash were ready to battle, Dad!". Then when everyone was staring at the girls in shock except Goku who started giggling, Vegeta got mad and said "OK, I challenge all 3 of you to a sparing match". Then Marron said "That wouldn't be fair to you uncle Vegeta so we challenge you, uncle Goku, uncle Gohan, Goten, and Trunks to a match" with a giggle in her voice. Vegeta then said "OK, Little girls but its your funeral because were not going to hold back and the match will be in my new gravity room at 500 times earths normal gravity. All the girls looked at Vegeta shrugged their shoulders and said in unison "OK, Whatever". At that the 5 men and 3 girls walked into Capsule Corp. then into the new gravity room which can simulate any usable averment and was 3 times bigger then the old one. Vegeta walked to the controls and set them for Plant Vegeta, mountains, 500 times earth gravity. Everyone but Goten and Trunks were unaffected because they were having some trouble moving around. Vegeta said "OK, Ready" while Pan was using her link to talk to the other two (P)*Why don't we bet them if we beat them they have to let use tell them something which they can't try to change or get mad about then tell them about our relationship (B)*Sure!! (M)*I'm game (P)*Good, It's settled then* then Pan told the guys about the bet they all agreed to the bet then Vegeta said "Now lets gets started" then the men started powering up Goten and Trunks went Super Sayian 3 and Gohan, Vegeta, Goku went Super Sayian 4 then Marron asked if they where done then went Super Android form 3 then Pan and Bra said "Our turn" and went Super Sayain 5 and it only took 5 mins. For Marron to beat Goten and Goku, Pan to beat Trunks and Gohan, and Bra to beat the shit out of Vegeta with out the men ever laying a finger on the girls. When the guys recovered the girls peacefully showed the guys what they learned during their training and when the girls were done Goku said "Hay, We lost the bet so what did you want to tell us" and all the other man agreed then Bra asked thru her link "Can I" and the others nodded their agreement then Bra looked at the men and said "All 3 of us are in love with one another" then thru the gasps Goku said "OK, But we can't keep that from your mothers" then Pan said "Deal, But we want to tell them" as they were leaving the gravity room Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta pulled the girls to the side then Vegeta asked the girls "Did you girls bond" the girls said "I don't know" then Vegeta said "can you read each others minds and did you bite each other on the neck. The girls just smiled and pulled down their shirt colliers and showed them their necks had two sets of bite marks on each one Vegeta just smiled and said "I thought so, When you go to tell your mothers just show them your necks and they'll know and on my name as a prince they will not split you 3 apart. Then Vegeta said "I'm very happy for you Bra" then Gohan said "So am I Pan" then all 3 men leaned in and kissed Marron on the check and said "Welcome to the family". when they got to the kitchen where the women were they said "Hello, Mother and mothers-in-laws and pull down their shirt colliers again to show off their bite marks the women squealed and said "Is it true" and the girls nodded yes and to their surprise they got hugs and kisses all around and the mothers started making wedding planes.  
  
  
  
Please give me some feed back on how you liked my fanfic. Thank You 


	5. a new family and suprises

Important Authors Notes: All the Sayians in this Fanfic have their tales and Pan's & Bra's are the same color as their hair and Marron is ½ Android. Some ages so you know Pan is 15, Bra is 16, &Marron is 19.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon Ball show or characters except Goton, Teal, &Crystal and I'm pretty darn proud of them.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It's been 10 years sense Pan, Bra, and Marron were married and to every surprise they found out that female sayian cum can get other females pregnant which is what happened to all three one year after they were mated. First Pan had a baby boy named Goton which has black hair with light blue frosting and the same on his tail fur, and gold eyes and is ½ sayian, then one week later Bra had a baby girl named Teal which has light blue hair and black fur on her tail, and red eyes, she is also ½ sayian, then a week and a half after Teal was born Marron gave birth to a baby girl named Crystal which has white hair and tail fur, and black eyes and she is 1/3 earthling, 1/3 sayian, and 1/3 android and all by Vegeta's decree are members of the sayain royal family. Pan runs a dojo with teaches the Kanasonin stile of martial arts and Marron and Bra work at Capsule Corp. Marron in quality control and Bra in the design department and all still train often at Pan's dojo while the kids are home schooled by their great grandma Chi-Chi and trained by their mother Pan. They now live in a two story Capsule Corp. house that Bra designed and Bulma built in the woods a half mile from the Son's home. One day while Pan was watching a football game on TV., Bra was cleaning house, Marron was making lunch, and the kids were upstairs doing their studies Gohan teleported into their living room in front of the TV. then Pan said "Dad move, your in my way" he stepped aside and said "Sorry honey, I just came over to invite you, Bra, Marron, and your 3 rug rats to Capsule Corp. today" after he said that 3 voices from behind him said "Grandpa, We maybe rug rats but were your favorite rug rats" giggling the hole time then ran over and knocked him down with hugs which made him start laughing and hugging back. After the kids got off their grandpa and settled down Marron asked "What is going on at Capsule Corp." then Gohan said "Were using the dragon balls to wish for Videl, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Krillien to be turned into sayains and we think you six should be there. Everyone in the room said "What" and Gohan said "Everyone talked it thru and agreed on it because we have been talking about it for almost a year now" when they calmed down Bra said "Were sorry, We can't complain because you didn't complain about our desist ion" and all nodded their agreement and said "When are you going to do it" Gohan smiled and said "Be there in the hours because Vegeta just left to get the last dragon ball. As Gohan flew away they waved to him and Crystal said "See you in 3 hours grandpa" then went back inside to eat and get ready to go to Capsule Corp. they left home and landed in front of Capsule Corp. 2 ½ hours later everyone greeted them and said your early and Vegeta is not back yet so the grown ups talked and the kids played while they waited for Vegeta. Fifteen mins. Later Vegeta landed and said "Got it" holding it over his head they all gathered around and Vegeta, Bulma, 18, Krillien, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Videl all set a dragon ball in a circle on the ground then Goku stepped forward and said "I call upon you now awake Shenlong" the dragon balls started glowing then in a flash of light Shenlong appeared and said "You have called me now what is your first wish" Goku then said "I wish for the people called Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, and Krillien to be transformed into sayians" the dragon said "As you wish" then the four started glowing and another flash of light and they were changed in to sayians, then Shenlong said "What is your last wish" and Goku said "We don't need a second wish today so you can go now" then Shenlong said "Very well, Goodbye" then Shenlong disappeared and the dragon balls floated into the sky then split apart and flew in different directions, Chi-Chi's hair grew down to the middle of her back and grew a black tail to match her hair, Videl's hair grew down to her shoulders and now had gray streaks in her black hair and a black tail with gray rings around it, Bulma's hair stayed light blue but grew down nearly to the ground and a extra long light blue tail, and Krillien went bald but grew a brown colored tail and lost the six dots on his head that he got at the temple he grew up at. After that Vegeta sat them down and answered any questions they had to ask and said "you need to start training as soon as possible" then Pan spoke up and said "You can all start in my dojo tomorrow if you want, But I don't go easy on my students" with a smile on her face. Vegeta said that was a good idea and he, Trunks, Kakarot, and Kakarot's brats should sign up to. They all nodded in agreement then Goku said "Pan, Is that a problem" she said "No, Because Goton, Teal, and Crystal help teach to while they train" then told Chi-Chi if she wanted to she could move her class to the dojo she nodded then Pan said "Everyone be there by first light because they have a lot of work to do" After that everyone went home and before Pan went to sleep Bra and Marron asked if they could train tomorrow to she said "Yes, But you have to give me a kiss for payment" they both smiled and rolled over to give her her payment and in no time they were making sweet love.  
  
The next day Pan, Marron, Bra, and the kids got to the dojo an hour before sunrise to have everything ready for their students, when their students got there 45 mins. Later they walked into the dojo and caught Pan and Marron locked in a passionate kiss and with a cough from Goku and the others they split apart real slowly looked at the others and Pan said "Your early, But lets start" and with a light smack on Marrons ass and told her to get Bra and the kids ready to start, Marron with a giggle in her voice she said "Yes, Master" and went to find Bra and the kids while Pan showed the others in. When everyone was inside Pan asked "Who here doesn't know how to use their inner energy" only Bulma raised her hand, then Pan said "OK, You go with Bra she will help you, Now who here doesn't know how to fly and sense energy from afar" only Chi-Chi raised her hand, then Pan said "OK, You go with Marron and she will help you, So the rest of you can do these things" and the rest nodded their agreement then she said "OK, We will start out with a tournament to she where everyone is at then go from there, Now lets begin" so for the next 4 hrs. Pan watched everyone's match's and got an idea where to go from that point on. They stared out light for the next week till Bulma and Chi-Chi got back to the class, then Pan and Bra worked with the sayians on power up techniques and sayian energy skills like moon ball blast and Marron worked with her mother and Crystal with power up techniques and android energy skills like energy barrier. Then after another week of training Pan took the class back and started teaching basic energy attacks and energy defense techniques and showed everyone how to create their own skills. Their training went on for another 6 months and everyone got steadily better Videl, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, Goton, and Krillien all made it to Super Sayain level 4, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Teal all made it to Super Sayian Level 5, Pan and Bra made it to Super Sayian level 6 which looks like Super Sayian 5 with the Super Sayian level 3 hair and ruby red irises, 18 was able to make it to Super Android form 3, Marron was able to learn she could shape shift and hold it as long as she is awake, and last but not lest Crystal learned what she called Super Sayian Android which gave her an ora that changed color dependent on her mode lighter colors when happy and darker colors when angry or sad, red armor even on her tail, blue cat shaped irises, and her hair stayed white but grow down her back to her ass and she learned she could use instantaneous movement to travel thru time and take up to 4 others per trip and to test it she took her brother and sister thru time and brought Mirai Trunks then took him back to his time.   
  
Well that's all for now I'll try to write some more later after I get some more ideas. Please give me your reviews so I can see if my fanfic is worth the time to write any more.Thank you 


	6. new family member

Important Authors Notes: All the Sayians in this Fanfic have their tales and Pan's & Bra's are the same color as their hair and Marron is ½ Android. Some ages so you know Pan is 15, Bra is 16, &Marron is 19.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon Ball show or characters except Goton, Teal, &Crystal and I'm pretty darn proud of them. I've also added a girl named Kuret I hope you like her.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
While the others were working on their training there was someone else in another part of the world collecting the dragon balls to make a wish. This person was a girl that stood about 5'6" tall and stocky build with shoulder length blond hair, dazzling dark blue eyes, bronze colored tan skin, & to top it off she had a blond colored tail. As she set the dragon balls on the ground she chanted the phrase and Shenlong appeared in front of her and said she could have just one wish this time she smiled at him and said "That's fine, I want the plant Vegeta and all the Sayian people that Freeza killed and all sense then restored". And just as she finished her wish Crystal appeared and said "What are you doing" then Shenlong said "As you wish" then his eyes glowed red and said "Your wish has been granted fair thee well" then Shenlong disappeared and the dragon balls floated into the sky and flow off in different directions. As the sky cleared up the girl looked at Crystal and said "Hi, My name is Kukret and I just wished my plant and people back from the dead so I could see my Mommy, Daddy, Big Brother, & my Little Brother. With Crystal dumbfounded she saw Kukret's tail and asked her "Are you a sayain like me and my family" while moving her tail into view. Kukert got all giggly and said "Can you take me to your family so I can meet them" at this point she thought what the hell and said "Sure, Grab onto my arm" at that point Kukret grabbed onto her arm like it was a life line then Crystal said "Hold on we'll be there in a second" and in a flash they were in front of Pan's dojo. When Kukret got her bearings she said "Were are we uuuummmm what is your name anyway" with a giggle in her voice Crystal said "My name is Crystal and where in front of my Mommy Pan's dojo and my other family members are inside, So come on" pulling on her arm thru the door. When they got inside everyone stopped and looked at the two girls that is when 3 very angry looking women stormed over to the two girls and the one with black hair said "Crystal, We can't take anymore students for a while" with a giggle Crystal said "Mommy, She's not a student she's a sayian see" holding up the girls tail, then the girl said is this your mommy, then Crystal said "Their all my mommy's" and with a pointed finger she named them off then told the girl shed explain later, then with a yell she asked if everyone could come over here for a minute, when they all lined up she introduced everyone to her then as if it were nothing she said "She wished the plant Vegeta and all the sayians back to life" the whole time with a smile on her face. When everyone let that sink in Kukret asked if they knew a sayian named Kakarot then Vegeta and Goku stepped forward and Goku said "I was known as Kakarot but only Vegeta here calls me that now" she got the biggest smile on her face ether of them had ever seen then jumped and wrapped her arms around Goku's neck and said "I finally found you Middle Brother" when everyone calmed down she explained he was part of a triplet set with her being the oldest by two minutes, Kakarot being in the middle at three minutes before Turles which is the youngest. Then they sat and talked for another 4-5 hours about how things are on Earth and how she had lived on the plant Ching training and trying to find Kakarot then she talked about how her space ships computer told her about the dragon balls on Earth and on Namek but sense Namek was gone she came to Earth made her wish then found Crystal. Then Bulma said "Why don't we go to plant Vegeta" when everyone said "Sure" they left to go to Capsule Corp. to get a ship to go to the plant Vegeta.  
  
Please give me some feed back on how you liked my fanfic. Thank You 


	7. family reunion

Important Authors Notes: All the Sayians in this Fanfic have their tales and Pan's & Bra's are the same color as their hair and Marron is ½ Android. Some ages so you know Pan is 15, Bra is 16, &Marron is 19.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon Ball show or characters except Goton, Teal, &Crystal and I'm pretty darn proud of them. I've also added a girl named Kuret I hope you like her.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Bulma and Gohan got right to work on the ship hours after they left the dojo and as everyone was getting ready for their trip they sensed an energy going in the way of Capsule Corp. and it was three sayians. When everyone felt it they teleported to Capsule Corp. to stop them if need be and as the three sayians Radditz, Turlis, and Nappa landed Vegeta said "Are you friend or foe" Radditz looked at the others and then looked at Vegeta and said "Friend, my prince" all kneeing to him. Then Vegeta looked at them and said "You may raise, Do you have any problem with anyone here" pointing out the others behind him and Radditz said "Yes, The namek" then Turlis said "Yes, Kakarot" then Nappa said "Yes, You my prince" then Vegeta looked at Piccolo and Goku and said "Will you two fight to settle the problems" when they both nodded that they would Vegeta turned to their guests and said "We except your challenges we fight till the first one falls per set the loser holds no grudge agreed" they all nodded and the six flow away in different directions first the fight between Piccolo and Radditz was quick with Piccolo wining and Vegeta and Nappa with Vegeta winning but the fight between Turlis and Goku went for about 5 minutes with Goku winning because Goku didn't to hurt his bother to bad and they all met back at Capsule Corp. friends. When they all sat down to talk it was Kukret who started with her story then after she was done Crystal said "Everyone should know what we can do so lets fly to the training ground and show them because the ship is ready to go anytime and we only need a couple hours to show them". So they all flow off to the training ground and when they got there Marron put up her energy barrier and they all powered up to max which had all gone up Pan and Bra went Super Sayian 7 which changed their looks to ruby colored hair tat was short and spiked, gold eye balls, And their energy ora's were red. All the other sayains were at level 6, Piccolo was at Ultra Super Namek which turns his skin blue and eye balls white. Marron and 18 found Super Andriod form 4 which they lost their armor, their hair turned crystal clear and grow to the middle of their backs, and their eye balls turned solid black. And Crystal found Super Sayain Andriod form 2 which turned her hair solid silver cut short and spiked, her irises gold with black eye balls and her tail split into two one gold and one silver. After that they showed some tricks like instantiations movement thru time, spilt form into 6, Marrons shape shifting, and reading energy signatures. Then they started with family groups first Goku's then Vegeta's and how they came together and how they help each other. After all that everyone was happy with the stories then Radditz asked "Can the three of us come with you" then Bulma walked over to Radditz and said "Sure, I mean your all family" and hugged Radditz and Turlis almost to hard but did hear a few snaps then she said "Oh, I'm sorry" they just smiled and gave her a look like to say no problem but then Nappa said "I'm not family so I'll ask myself can I come to" when everyone nodded yes he smiled and said "Thanks, But I have one question who's the strongest one here" with that they all pointed to Crystal and she just blushed and looked to the ground. Then Gohan said lets go and they all got in the ship and left for plant Vegeta.  
  
OK, how's that tell me how that was and any ideas are welcome, e-mail me and let me know. Thank You 


End file.
